


Fire's Tongue

by Artemis_Reiko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Shots, Fire and Ice, Gray is NOT! an Exhibitionist, Gray is drunk and turned on, Gray's Ice Magic is Very Useful, M/M, Natsu has a talented tongue, Rimming, natsu is possessive, okay maybe a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Reiko/pseuds/Artemis_Reiko
Summary: Gray is drunk enough to let people in the guild take turns taking body shots off of him. Natsu is watching with growing frustration and decides to show them how much better he can play this game. Gray gets a little too turned on, and one thing leads to another. PWP. Smut. Just smut.





	1. Let's Play A Game

Natsu was about five minutes from having a mental break down in the middle of the guild. Gray had taken off his clothes long before the beer mugs were handed out, long before the games started, long before anyone suggested doing body shots. The fact that Gray never hesitated to put his body on full display made him the perfect candidate and every girl in the guild, and some guys too, was lined up ready to lick the salt from pale abs, make a show of swallowing the shot and bite at the lime in between Gray's teeth, most of them brushing it aside with their tongue and swapping spit with Gray.

Gray had been drunk before. Natsu had  _ seen _ him drunk before. He'd just never been intoxicated enough to let everyone in the guild have a turn at slobbering on him. Most of them were drunk anyway and-

 

Natsu looked at the way Bickslow's tongue dragged out further from his mouth under the influence of alcohol and swept back and forth messily and wet over flawless white skin.  _ Jesus. Did he think that was sexy? _

 

Gray's laughter rang around the guild high and distorted, cutting off as he squirmed away from Bickslow's attention and knocking the shot glass on his chest over to the side, liquid dripping over his abdomen and making Natsu's mouth run dry.

 

There was a round of laughter as Bickslow pouted and Cana shoved him out of the way, readying the next shot. "Better luck next time, Bickslow!" she called after him, stopping, eyes widening when she realized who was next in line, "Hey, Freed! So is  _ everyone _ in the Thunder Legion gonna be a little slutty tonight?" she asked, looking behind him and noting, gleefully, that Evergreen was right behind him and that Elfman was sitting next to Laxus at the bar.

 

A glass was heard shattering at the bar, Laxus' bloody fist the only thing in the center of tiny glass pieces on the counter.

 

Freed looked over at the bar, waited a beat before realizing Laxus wasn't going to speak up and put on a determined face, saying loudly, "Not everyone is  _ brave enough, _ apparently." He leaned over the salt on Gray's midsection, breath ghosting over the skin before laving at it, letting his tongue drag slowly enough for his lower lip to drag over Gray. He was licking his way up slowly, not even  _ following the trail of salt _ and biting at the skin under Gray's nipple when Gray groaned softly and both Natsu and Laxus sprung into action.

 

Laxus got the full attention of those in the guild by purposefully making him way over to Freed, yanking him by the hair away from Gray, making him cry out and earning himself shouts of outrage from the women, and crushing their mouths together forcefully, Freed melting against him, red and panting, swaying in his arms, groaning into his mouth, shutting up any and all protests the women had.

 

Natsu took advantage of the chaos and stunned atmosphere to shove a tipsy Evergreen out of the line and knocking her right into Elfman's arms, just as he'd turned around to see what all the fuss was about. Both blushed crimson and no one took notice of Natsu cutting to the front of the line in her place.

 

After a series of gushing and congratulatory outbursts, Cana  _ finally _ poured the next shot, looking up and letting her jaw drop open at the sight of  _ Natsu _ at the front of the line looking like he was ready to kill, before recovering and grinning lecherously. "You looking to put on a show, Natsuuuu?" she asked, words slurring at the end.

 

Natsu didn't let his eyes linger on her for very long, his gaze captured by pale, milky white skin, flimsy boxers, toned muscle, and dark midnight colored eyes, staring back at him in trepidation.

He smirked and let out four oh-so-familiar words that made any sober, and some tipsy, guild members tense in dread. "I'm all fired up."

 

Cana was leaning forward to sprinkle the salt on to Gray's skin when Natsu shot out a hand to stop her. He shook his head, and at her confused expression he grinned wolfishly, stating, "I'm a more hands-on kind of guy."

 

Those around the table laughed uproariously. Natsu was definitely known for using his fists but none of them knew whether or not that kind of 'hands-on' experience would make any difference under these circumstances.

 

Gray's eyes went thin and narrow in disbelief and suspicion. There was no way Natsu would do this. There was no way he'd  _ want _ to. Not to Gray. As Natsu sprinkled salt, not just on one portion of his abdomen, but on the vast majority of exposed skin, Gray's eyes widened in doubt, shock, and they held an eager light that he  _ never  _ would have allowed himself to reveal sober.

 

Natsu picked a new lime out of the transparent plastic bowl beside Gray and pressed it softly against Gray's bottom lip before trailing his tongue over his own lip and commanding him to, "Open wide, Ice Princess," in a low, sinful tone that made Gray follow orders immediately before his alcohol-muddled brain caught up with his actions and he bit the lemon with one side of his teeth in order to mumble out, "Hit me with your best shot, ash-for-brains."

 

Everyone so far had played with Gray as they stood on the side of the table. Natsu, as always, did not follow after anyone's lead and lived by his own rules, disregarding the precedent set before him.

He leapt onto the table, legs on either side of Gray's, arms held out in front of him, both hands on Gray's hips, thumbs raking over Gray's hipbones, dipping under the fabric of his boxers just to watch it snap back when his thumbs trailed up and in circles over the skin.

 

Gray was squirming already, cheeks tinged a light pink at the way Natsu,  _ Natsu, _ his rival and best friend, was looking at him. Natsu bit his lower lip to hold himself back from just taking Gray into the infirmary, locking everyone else out and taking him.

 

He was pleased to note that Gray was already fidgeting beneath him, but if he moved too much, Natsu would be shoved to the back of the line with a 'good luck next time, Natsu!' from Cana and uncomfortably tight pants.

 

Natsu lay both hands flat against the surface of the table on either side of Gray and loomed over him, leaning in so his breath ghosted over Gray's lips and made him shiver as he whispered, "We're going to play a little game. I'm going to try my  _ hardest _ to get you to knock over the shot glass before I can drink it. You're going to try your hardest to keep it standing for as  _ long as possible. _ If you knock it over, I win. If you don't, you win. Want to play?"

 

He was lined up, body over Gray, just enough space to account for the shot glass without displacing it, nose a centimeter from Gray's, eyes looking into his expectantly, pupils blown wide. Gray was not sober, but suddenly the alcohol had the effect of making him hyper aware of every one of his senses, every centimeter Natsu moved over him. He stared into light green eyes, growing darker, almost feline with every passing second. He nodded.

 

Natsu smiled, but it looked so possessive, so hungry, predatory that those nearby stared in rapt attention.

 

Natsu slid down Gray's body, his face level with Gray's crotch, breath ghosting over the fabric lightly, letting out a soft breath of air and watching the flesh beneath twitch under the fabric. Gray's breath hitched, but he held himself steady, muscles rigid beneath the shot glass that spilled two drops of tequila over the rim.

 

Natsu's predatory smile grew wider, his thumbs hooking under the edge of those boxers, pulling them down an inch, a small trail of pubic hair peeking out from beneath, and then let it snap back again, enjoying the flush that trailed down Gray's neck. He smirked at Gray, who glared even though his pupils expanded to make dark irises half their original size.

 

In one swift movement, Natsu's head came down and his lips met light, alabaster skin, soft and strong and cold and so  _ Gray  _ that Natsu nearly forgot his objective. He let his tongue peek out slowly, tentatively, looked up into dark midnight eyes and let all of his tongue stretch out over the lowest part of Gray's abs, near the thin happy trail, before licking a quick, hot stripe up one shaky hipbone, only to bite at the flesh at the end on Gray's side softly, earning him a strangled groan, and then licking his way back down, repeating the process on the other side.

 

Gray could feel the wetness left behind at every point that Natsu's tongue touched on his flesh, could sense the burning heat that was making him sweat and pant, so hot that he almost needed to shove it away, but made him hold on like a masochist because it felt so damn  _ good. _

 

Natsu saw a thin trail of liquid leaking from the corner of Gray's mouth, not sure if he'd prefer it to be sour from Gray biting the lime too hard in his need to hold still, or strong and bitter from the whiskey he'd drunk earlier meaning that Gray was drooling. Either way, it shot straight to Natsu's groin and he felt an all-encompassing  _ need _ to find out.

 

He shot up, just enough space to keep the shot glass from being disturbed, and nipped at Gray's jaw, tongue trailing softly up the side of his cheek to the corner of his lips for only an instant before tearing away when Natsu practically purred, "Tastes like lime  _ and _ whiskey." he licked his lips, " _ Good." _

 

Gray's eyes widened and his blush darkened in embarrassment and then Natsu was back down, tongue plunged into Gray's bellybutton, twisting in absolutely  _ magical _ ways that had Gray's muscles trembling with the strain of his efforts.

 

Natsu's tongue licked straight up the center of his abs at the speed of a _fucking snail_ _because he was a bastard that wanted to draw this out and destroy Gray's sense of restraint,_ and veered off course to suck in a hardened nub between pretty pink lips, tongue flicking over it making Gray's hips twitch up against his will and two more drops of tequila spill over. Fuck. Then Natsu bit down and Gray raised a hand to bite down on and keep the sounds threatening to spill over from escaping his mouth. It was a point in Natsu's favor, a show of how badly he was affecting Gray, but Gray _had_ to do it or admit defeat.

 

He wanted to win, wanted to lord it over Natsu and drag him into the guild storage space and take him as a reward, but a part of him already knew he was going to lose. This wasn't an even match. Natsu could go on teasing him forever and Gray couldn't hold out that long. Unless…

 

Gray smiled through his drunken haze, and even with the thin lemon wedge caught vertically between his teeth, it came out much brighter than his usual tiny smiles without a slight level of intoxication. His smile came out bright and  _ dazzling _ and Natsu's grip on his hips grew tighter in anticipation of Gray's counterattack because everything between them was always on even ground when-

 

"Mmmmm, Nna-,  _ Natsu." _

 

Natsu's brain ceased all function and his head rose up to Gray's neck, chest pressed right up against the rim of the glass keeping it locked between them, teeth grazing the pale column before latching onto it roughly. Gray's hips twitched violently upward, but the shot glass remained pressed between them. Natsu pulled back up slowly, careful not to knock it over and lose and took off his vest, slowly, teasingly, one arm then the other while keeping direct eye contact with Gray. Neither of them looking away or noticing the stunned gazes of everyone else in the room who were wondering if they were going to just fuck on the table. Sure, they teased Gray for being an exhibitionist due to his little habit, but no one actually  _ meant it. _ Not seriously.

 

Gray had seen Natsu's torso before, Natsu being only slightly more reserved than he was, but sweat dripping down that toned chest in slow trails rather than the fast way it did in battle made him outright drool. He wanted him and he wanted him  _ now. _

 

Natsu saw something shift in Gray's eyes, irises not even visible anymore, pupils dilated far more than they had been earlier, a clarity in the haze of booze that egged them on originally and he didn't know who moved first, but suddenly the lime slipped from icy cold lips, tongues wrapped around one another, teeth clashed every now and then, warm lips collided with cold ones, Gray's arms slipped over Natsu's shoulders, hands yanking at pink locks roughly, Natsu's hands slid under Gray's thighs quickly, one fast movement and lifted him, bodies pressed together, shot glass toppled over on the floor, forgotten and broken as Natsu stood, Gray's legs draped over his hips, jumped down from the table and rammed Gray into the wall.

 

Their mouths never ceased the new game, both fighting for dominance, when Gray reached over for the door handle beside them. Natsu noticed the absence of a hand in his hair and opened his eyes slightly to follow the direction of Gray's arm. The bathroom door. Yes. Right. There were people watching them. There were people looking at Gray like this, panting and groaning and looking so damn fuckable. A growl tore out of his vocal chords and Gray froze, pulling back with a questioning glance. Natsu was glaring at the gobsmacked audience dazedly watching them, red faces and parted lips.

 

"Restroom," Gray whispered, biting at his earlobe. Natsu melted, nodding, grip tight under Gray's thighs. Gray  _ finally _ got the door open and Natsu slammed it shut behind him with his foot.

 

Time for the  _ real _ game to  _ begin _ .


	2. Less Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy, that escalated quickly.

Gray's legs were still wrapped around Natsu's waist, one leg held up by Natsu's hand, the other staying there of his own volition while Natsu's other hand lay curled around his throat, hot and stifling and right.

 

Natsu's mouth was hot and insistent on his own and still, Gray yanked salmon locks backward to gain purchase and ask, "We're really doing this?"

 

Natsu let his hand drift down in a flash and palm Gray through his boxers, smirking at the jerk his hips made. "Less talking." And then his mouth latched onto Gray's clavicle, biting and sucking and Gray struggled to keep a level head.

 

"Natsu-"

 

Said rosette pulled back frustratedly and glared at Gray, "You talk. We fight," He grinded his hips against Gray's bringing two fabric-clad erections together and releasing a groan of ecstasy, head falling on Gray's shoulder as he panted, brought his lips up against Gray's ear and growled, "I don't want to fight right now."

 

Some part of Gray's mind wanted to speak up and say that they should stop before they ruined the friendship rivalry thing they had… but that part was drowning in a vaporized fog of liquor with the heat rolling off of the fire mage and the part of Gray's brain that was aroused and needy and absolutely  _ desperate _ after being taunted so publicly, the part that knew they had an audience just outside of the door and was getting off on the thought in spite of his insistence that he was  _ not _ an exhibitionist, was winning out.

 

Natsu looked at him. Waiting. Chest moving in and out rapidly with his breath. Swollen lips and half-lidded eyes. Messy pink hair and glistening tan skin.

 

Gray nodded.

 

Natsu's hand shoved down black boxers and white pants in one swift movement, taking two angry red erections in one hand and thumbing them one after the other, smearing their precum together. Gray bit down on Natsu's shoulder  _ hard. _ Everything was so much more sensitive than when he was sober. He could  _ smell _ Natsu. He smelled like sweat and cinnamon and clouds of ash, and if Gray died of smoke inhalation, he figured he would die a  _ very happy _ man.

 

He felt heat licking at the side of his hips and-

 

On second thought, he would die a very  _ angry man. _

 

"Natsu! Did you just  _ burn off the only thing I was wearing?" _ He asked incredulously, voice growing louder with every word.

 

Natsu didn't look apologetic. Not by a long shot. The fucker  _ grinned _ , leaned in and said, "You can wear mine," as his clothes dropped down his legs and he merely stepped out of them instead of singeing them to a level beyond salvageable.

 

_ Dick. _ But his hand was still around Gray's length and his own and the flesh was throbbing and twitching and Natsu flicked his wrist a bit to the left whenever he reached their base and Gray couldn't make himself care about anything else when Natsu brought a hand up and-

 

" _ Nnngh." _

 

-twisted a nipple between his thumb and middle finger.

 

"Such a pretty sound."

 

" _ Ngh _ , Natsu,  _ ah _ , it's not," he protested, " _ pretty." _

 

Gray trailed a hand down from where he'd fisted them in Natsu's hair, tugging on a light pink nipple in retaliation.

 

" _ Hah _ , you,  _ Gray-"  _ Natsu let out, eyes shut tight. Gray smirked.

 

"Payback," he said. Natsu's eyes shot open.

 

"Yeah?" Natsu asked, biting at the hollow of Gray's neck, tongue gliding up before biting again, right beneath his jaw.

 

"Y-yeah," Gray replied, nails dragging softly at the back of Natsu's scalp, the shiver it caused vibrating between both their bodies, both cocks twitching in Natsu's grip.

 

Natsu groaned softly and then Gray dragged a hand into the flesh of his shoulder blade, nails digging into the skin roughly, quickly, a trickle of blood falling to the floor and a growl ripping from Natsu's throat before his eyes flashed red, his grip releasing them and dragging Gray over to the sink in front of the mirror.

 

Gray gripped at the edge of the sink to find his balance, his legs had been shaking as they gripped around Natsu's waist and standing so suddenly had him nearly collapsing, but Natsu shoved him forward, grabbing dark locks and twisting upward, forcing Gray to meet his eyes in the reflection.

 

"Look at yourself," Natsu growled in his ear, eyes red and wild, "Look at what you show off every day." He ground his erection against Gray's ass, sliding between pale globes over the shuddering entrance and bypassing it, up and down rhythmically.

 

Gray tore his gaze from the fire in that stare to look at himself, his mouth, glistening from their make out session, cheeks flushed red, his throat riddled with bright red marks that he knew were going to bruise and stay for a while, his chest drenched in alcohol and his own sweat, his hair mussed up to match Natsu's, his eyes half-lidded and pupils blown wide, irises practically non-existent now. He was stunned at how  _ wanton _ he looked when Natsu spoke again.

 

"Look at what you  _ tease _ me with when you're practically  _ naked _ every day and taunting me, making me fight you," he brought one hand to wrap around Gray's length, thumbing over the tip and spreading the leaking substance on the rest of his cock, pumping slowly, while his cock still rutted against Gray's crack, his other hand sliding up Gray's side to twist at the nipple beneath his guild mark, "Making me  _ want you." _

 

Gray shuddered and let his eyes meet Natsu's animalistic gaze in the mirror. The look he saw on Natsu's face was red and desperate and bordering on  _ starvation _ and Gray knew, friendship and rivalry be damned, they were doing this. If Natsu's hand stopped gliding along Gray's length, his pinky nail trailing along the underside of his cock with every stroke, Gray thought he might cry in frustration. The realization that Natsu had lusted after him before, never needing the intoxication to watch him, to  _ want him _ turned Gray on nearly as much as the present situation. He'd stripped so many fucking times, long after he'd outgrown his habit, thinking,  _ Natsu, stop fighting so close and just fuck me, dammit. _

 

"So," he panted out, "You  _ did _ notice."

 

Natsu's hand stuttered to a stop and Gray's grip on the sink was hardening and his magic was freezing his own hands against the cool surface. Natsu wanted to comment on Gray's instinctive grasp on bondage, but his his heart was pounding against the bones that caged it in and he had to ask now.

 

"Was that you putting on a show for me, Gray?" he whispered, breath warm against Gray's ear.

 

Gray smiled softly and out of breath, a low laugh emanating from his lips. He nodded, eyes closed.

 

"Look at me." Natsu's voice was commanding and left no room for disobedience.

 

Gray's eyes slid halfway open and met Natsu's gaze.

 

"Watch yourself."

 

Gray's eyes widened as Natsu's hands left his body for a moment and the pinkette disappeared from view, hands gripping at Gray's ass pulling pale, toned globes apart and suddenly Gray was so grateful for Ur and the instinctive aspects of Ice-Make Magic because he was sure his legs would give out on him if his arms weren't frozen solid to the edge of the sink.

 

Natsu's tongue plunged  _ deep inside _ with no warning, sliding back out, swirling once, twice, around the rim of his hole before plunging back in and jabbing back out three consecutive times, then  _ staying _ inside and coating his inner walls in saliva, hot and wet and then Natsu  _ hummed _ and the vibrations rocked Gray so hard his cock jolted upward and a small cry ripped out from his vocals. That tongue slid out and trailed down Gray's crack making him shiver in pleasure and need and despise the sudden  _ emptiness _ he felt, when it curled around the bottom of one of his balls, laving at it like a child with an ice cream cone, and Gray's ice shattered as his legs gave out on him entirely, Natsu's grip at his hips now the only thing keeping him from crashing down.

 

Then Natsu's face was back up where Gray could see it again and his words took too long to register in Gray's head before a sharp sting of pain split him from the inside. Too late he made out the meaning behind the string of syllables, " _ I'm sorry _ .  _ I can't wait anymore, Gray. This is gonna hurt." _

 

Gray was gasping, a faint trail of drool sliding down his chin as his eyes shot wide and he tried to breathe normal again, the throbbing heat inside of him singeing his walls, tears clouding the corners of his eyes without his permission. One breath. Two breaths. Three.

 

Natsu had his arms tight around Gray's waist, body flush against his, not a shred of space in between them, sweaty locks of hair laid against Gray's shoulder blade as Natsu shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth, that tight warmth threatening to break his will to  _ not cum this fast _ . Because Gray still needed time to adjust and he wanted this to be good for him too so it might happen again. Maybe. Hopefully.

 

Gray's breaths were deep and ragged his teeth gritted together as he muttered out a strained, " _ move." _

 

Natsu forced his eyes open to level a disbelieving stare at Gray's reflection.

 

"No." He wasn't going to move if Gray was still in pain.

 

Gray let out a low chuckle, smirked wide for Natsu to see and then clenched his ass so the walls closed in tight around Natsu's length and Natsu cried out a curse and his fists spontaneously shot out fast streaks of fire against Gray's skin that danced in the mirror in a flash of a second, both their eyes flashing dangerously in the glimmer of it before it faded out, leaving both of them moaning in delight, Gray at the clash of pleasure and pain shocking his system and Natsu at the rush of adrenaline that flooded his veins.

 

Natsu pulled back slowly and slammed back in, right into a spot that made Gray shake violently, scream, and see stars. Natsu took note of the angle and repeated the motion once, watching as Gray bit the inside of his cheek and a trickle of blood seeped from the corner of his mouth. He held up Gray's jaw with one hand, forcing him to look at their reflection as he licked one stripe up that pale throat against a trickle of red all the way up to Gray's lip, hips rutting forward at that moment making Gray moan loudly, mouth opening to let Natsu in.

 

Then Natsu's tongue lit on fire in his mouth, sending a stream of heat down his throat that had his ice magic rising instinctively to quell it, filling him with a sensation of power, fire and ice twining as Natsu set a brutal pace against his prostate.

 

He felt a tug at his navel on a bruising hot thrust and cried out, "Natsu! Fuck! Close."

 

Natsu thrust in faster, his hand jerking Gray off at a matching pace-

 

"I-"

 

-his other hand still tight on Gray's jaw-

 

"N-na-"

 

-his cock slamming in, the sound of slapping skin all that rung out against the walls-

 

" _ This is what you do to me, Gray." _

 

" _ Oh, God." _

 

-still forcing Gray to watch them in the mirror-

 

" _ Look at what you make me." _

 

-eyes still flashing red, slitted and predatory-

 

" _ Fuck, Natsu!" _

 

-bringing them both to the edge, leaking and close, so  _ fucking close- _

 

"Yes! Yessss.  _ Nnnnngghhh." _

 

-tongue flicking under the shell of Gray's ear-

 

_ A scream and then- _

 

Ribbons of white shot out of Gray's cock, splashing over the sink and some landing on the mirror, caught on the glass right beneath the reflection of Gray's guild mark, a thick layer of ice freezing over every flat surface in the room. His ass clenched so tightly that Natsu's vision blacked out for a second, hot liquid coating Gray's insides-

 

" _ Gray! Ah!" _

 

-before opening his eyes and letting Gray see the red fade out of the fire mage's irises. Natsu pulled out slowly, hands flat against the mirror, arms under Gray's arms, barely keeping both of them up on shaky legs.

 

They both collapsed on the floor of the guild bathroom, their bodies exhausted and dirty with sweat and cum, harsh breathing and spent limbs.

 

Gray turned his head to look at Natsu. Natsu looked like he was on cloud nine, beautiful and blissed out. It was such a contrast to the look he'd seen in the mirror, and to the one he'd noticed earlier in the night.

 

"You looked pretty pissed off when Cana suggested body shots," he said. It was a question, but he didn't want Natsu to get defensive, so he didn't phrase it that way.

 

Natsu opened one light green eye to glance in his direction. "I was," he replied.

 

"Why?" Natsu had seen guildmates get rowdy before. He'd never gotten involved with any of  _ them _ so... aggressively.

 

"Everyone was touching you." Gray didn't know what to make of that.

 

"Jealous?" He smirked.

 

Natsu didn't answer right away and Gray thought he was ignoring him when-

 

"Maybe."

 

Gray blushed crimson.

 

"Well, this probably wouldn't have happened if she hadn't suggested it," he told Natsu, not knowing what else he could say at the moment that wouldn't be embarrassing.

 

Natsu stared at him, wide-eyed, cheeks pink.

 

"What?" Gray asked.

 

Natsu looked at the ceiling and mumbled something Gray couldn't make out.

 

"What did you say?"

 

He blushed harder and said, "I can smell Cana with her ear pressed outside the door."

 

Gray turned a dark shade of maroon and buried his face in his hands.


End file.
